Pokemon Dream
by Keeya Kitsune
Summary: Andy Downey is an ordinary person. An ordinary person who just happens to be Ash's cousin! He doesn't want to be a trainer but his mother makes him, so she can say he's better than Ash, the greatest pokemon master... For now.
1. Cranky charmander in Maple Town

Pokemon Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything else in this fic except Andy Downey. Also, Marcos Bobillo is owned by Marcos Bobillo.

Chapter 1: Cranky Charmander in Maple Town

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!_

The phone woke me up. I picked up the receiver.

"Thisisandy,whoareyouandwhydidyouwakemeup?" I said, sleepiness slurring my sentence together.

"Andrew! You're late! Your pokemon is waiting for you." said Professor Maple. "You better come get him or I'll have to give him to the next kid in line. You wanted bulbasaur, right?"

"bulbasaursfineIguess...SNORE"

"Andy! Wake up!"

"whad'ya want?"

"Get over here, now!"

"K, bye professor Maple."

I got up and got dressed. Today was my tenth birthday. A happy day for most people, but not me. My mom said I had to become a Pokemon trainer. had to be the best. She was kicking me out untill I got my first badge.

We lived in Maple town, named after the professor's great-grand father. A small town consisting of a few houses, a pokemart, and a small pokecenter. And of course there was Professor Maple's lab down the road. My rival, Marcos lived next door to me. It was his birthday, too but he _wanted_ to be a trainer. I just wanted a few pokemon to pal around with, nothing too complicated, maybe become a breeder later...yeah, that was it... I'd breed the charizard family...

In no time at all, I was fast asleep again.

"Andy! Wake Up! You're supposed to be at the lab! You can't be a master without a pokemon! Get your lazy but out of bed and get going!"

Soon I was at the lab.

"So, you finally decided to come, eh? Well, too bad. I had to give your bulbasaur to your neighbor, of all people, and now al you get is a charmander."

"My neighbor? You mean Marcos?"

"Yes"

"Give me charmander, so I can meet... him or her?"

"Her"

"OK, where is she?"

"Right here." She said, producing a red and white pokeball.

Sweet! I was getting a charmander! That's what I rally wanted, but had just sorta half-heartedly pointed to a bulbasaur picture wen mom asked which one I wanted.

"Charmander, come on out and meet your new friend!" I said, and tossed the ball into the air.

In a brilliant flash of white light, A charmander appeared.

"Char!" She said.

"She's beautiful! Hello, charmander!"

"Char Char manderchar!" She said

"Wow. I wish I could understand you." I said.

"Take this, It's a modified Pokedex. It can translate a pokemon's speech into two different languages." Said Professor Maple as she handed me a red mini-computer looking thing.

"Charmander, char." said the little orange pokemon.

"_Pokedex unit 3438720 activating now. Registered trainer number 23067, Andrew Downey is the owner of this pokedex._

_Now translating... A charmander recently said,"_Does it work? I hope so." _Have a pleasant day..." _The pokedex said.

"CHAR! MANDER CHAR! MANDER... CHAR CHAR!"

_"Wow! That is great! Now we can talk...Sort of!" _chimed the 'dex.

"I hope you do well. we'll meet again. goodbye!" said Maple.

I said bye and left to go show charmander to my mom. Her reaction wasn't what I had expected...

"You got a _Charmander?_ Why did you get _that_? What happened to the bulbasaur idea?"

"Well... I never really wanted a bulbasaur. I wanted a charmander. I think I'll call her-"

"HER? What do you mean, HER?"

"She's a girl." said simply.

"Charmander, char char!"

_"And if you have a problem with it, Then maybe I'll show you my flamethrower firsthand.!" said the pokedex, which I had named Dex._

"I'll see you when you have your first badge, son. Goodbye."

"Char char charmander char mander charman derchar, charder mancharder char mander char!" yelled charmander.

_"You should be nicer to him! If you're just gonna kick us out like that, then maybe we'll find somewhere else to live where he can grow and I can evolve!"_ translated Dex.

With that, we walked out and left town after a brief stop at the 'mart to fill our potions and antidote bag.

A/N:

Well, what do ya think?

Please read and review, no flames please, but I don't mind a little constructive criticism.

And Marcos... Don't be stupid with you normally obscene reviews...


	2. Current Reviews 1

Current Reviews:

_My responses are in italics!_

By: Bob

This story sucks!

_Well… I guess that's just your opinion! But remember, If you don't like it, Don't read it._

By: Ghost Knight

Shut the hell up, Bob! Nice beginning. I rather like the stupid pushy Mom who never was great so pushes her kids to be the best. sounds like some baby boomers I know... You should make him a little more unenthusiastic, I think. Makes it interesting.

_Thanks! I appreciate that! Andy is enthusiastic about having charmander, not about being a trainer. Now the funny thing is, charmander _**is **_enthusiastic about being the first poke'mon of the next poke'mon master! Oh, and just a small spoiler… Andy is Ash's cousin. His mom is pushing so hard, because she's jealous! It's not because she was never great, it's because his cousin_**was**


End file.
